Hidden Secrets
by TotallyNativeNGuyCrazy
Summary: Well This explains what happens when someone's son comes into the scene and wants his glory and power his father never had. Stanton is worried about what will happen to when this guy is out to get what he wants and if he's really telling the truth. Is He?
1. Someones Out There

__

Hi nice to see you visit my fan fic here. This is like a two chapter segment and will cover a lot of ground. I'm not going to start out slow to get your attention I'm going to give facts to start with. I just have to say that these fan fictions stories that I'm writing about daughter of the moon are after the sixth book. That is for now anyway, until I can get the rest of the books. As you all know I had nothing to do with creating these characters in the story. They are all Lynne Ewing's! No credit to me for making them up.

****

Look back on Book Five

Stanton finds out that his father's knight, the one that was suppose to protect him the night Stanton's father was out on a hunt for the Atrox, was the one who left him for the Atrox. His name was Lambert Malmaris until he change it once he became a follower and then onto being a member of the inner circle. Well He was destroyed in thee end, but what if?

*From Lynne Ewing's book Five is what I'm trying to say.

A Hidden Secret 

Chapter 1

Someone's Out there

Stanton was walking down the streets of L.A. It was a rather cool breeze. He could feel his hair being blown back and liked the way it felt. He watched the people walk down the street. Women with kids, babies, and teens hanging out. Not much of his kind were out yet. It was going to be a new moon out tonight and he was ready to have some fun. After coming back to the Atrox willingly he had felt like his old self, but like a brand new person; all at the same time.

As Stanton walks pass the alley he sees a shadow. Who was it? Had the Atrox sent someone to follow him? Was he not totally trusted? He was confused to why someone would be following him.

He shrugged it off, it was probably only thinking someone was following him. He'd felt this way before back when he was with the girl in the grave yard. No, the Atrox hadn't known about him with Malcolm's ashes. That couldn't be it was Lambert that had had Cassandra doing that for him so he could take over the Atrox.

~---*---~

~Same Scene Different View~

It had been a rather exciting day fallowing Stanton he wasn't really doing anything and he hadn't led him to anybody that acted or seem to be the daughters of the moon. He didn't think the four daughters would be out anyway it was going to be a new moon. They were looking for a girl that the Atrox had seen in the future as a threat to him and the rest of his people. He himself needed to get to her first. He needed to be able to transform her into his evil goddess one with the power as strong as the inner circle followers. 

Stanton stopped; why had he stopped? He walked into the alley looking around. If he found me it would be over. I had to find an escape jumping into the room of the open window. A young man and a women were sleeping on the floor with two kids in the bed in the corner. Looking out side he watched him leave. He jumped back out and walked back down the street unnoticed. He would do his father good he thought. He will have the power him and the goddess of the night will rule and take over the Atrox for my father.

~---*---~

Stanton was having a blast just jumping from the minds of people. He hadn't yet found a person that had anything unusual going on so he was just enjoying himself. This new daughter of the moon was either not out or just really hard to track down. He wouldn't have anything to identify her with, but her thoughts and dreams. He was out mainly for fun, but getting a bonus would be nice. Tons of people were thinking about going out and getting drunk. I wasn't that interesting, but fun enough.

A girl in a glittery cream brown halter top and tight black jeans on walked by. Stanton's eyes gazed at her as she walked by. He for some reason was attracted to her like no other. It was something different about her. Stanton looked at her with a look of dread she was the one. He searched her thoughts had looking for some proof. Nothing, he was about to leave and then something caught him. She had a time when she was an animal and had been stuck in that form. It was rather odd, had this been a dream? No, there she was again doing the same thing and using it for a way to get out of the house. Was this her?

Stanton decided to give up and start talking to her. He had to find out things. "Hey"

"Hey, what are you up tonight?" She said in a cute low but elegant voice like she knew who he was.

"Nothing" He said as he read her mind to find what her first impression was of him. She thought he was cute and that she had seen him somewhere before.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah," he lied. "We went to elementary together."

"I remember that." An Odd look was on her face as if she was not telling the truth.

"Yeah I'm Stanton remember?"

"Sure I do. I'm Wanisha the one that sat in the back and wasn't noticed."

"I noticed you." He said in a whisper right into her ear.

A smile crossed Wanisha's face. "You did, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm just out roaming the streets for fun people."

"Oh yeah you want to come with me?"

"Sure you look like fun. Why wouldn't I like to? Where are you going?"

They were walking again across the street. Other people were passing and bumping into Stanton as he was trying to listen to what she was saying. 

"I'm going to my friends club."

"Where?"

"It's down the this street to the left." She said pointing to while she talked. "It's called Whirl Dance Down."

"Really? I've never been there."

"Yeah I love to dance."

Stanton could see the sign now. It was a huge club, no missing it. There was a long line. He didn't feel like sanding in line that long. "Hey what a surprise, I know that guy."

He wasn't planning to wait he was going to just walk in. He sent a message to the guy's mind that they had been in line for a while and that they were next. They guy didn't check their school ID's and they were in, because Stanton made sure that he put in that they had paid too into his mind. When they walked in everyone was looking at them. The people in line were a little jealous and were probably wishing they were with him. 

Walking into the club the floor was deep purple with bright stars and the music was heavy on his chest. There was a bar, but it only served soda and other drinks that under-aged people could drink. On the dance floor there was all colors of lights flashing every where. The music was loud and good. They had a DJ instead of a band like Planet Bang did. Stanton was led over to a table that was open.

Stanton found out a lot while reading her mind while she talked to him. He was ready to take her to the Atrox. Here it would be so easy she was so willing to do anything. Then Stanton got that feeling again of someone following him. He turned to see a young man standing behind him. He was facing the bar though and made it hard to see his face. Stanton excused himself and walked over to the guy. He turned around with a jerk when Stanton touched his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Stanton demanded.

**__**

"You don't know who I am yet? Stanton." Stanton was chilled he knew that voice. "Lambert?"

"No, but I'm here in his honor."

"What business am I of his?" Stanton wasn't about to let this happen again to his beautiful Serena. "How do you know of me?"

"I'm his son."

"He didn't have a son, you can't be." He was in denial now.

"Yes he did...Not even the Atrox knew of me, because I was force to be kept in hiding with my mother."

"What business do you have with me?"

"I'm here to find the new goddess."

"Are you the one who was in the alley earlier?"

"I'm going to let you guess on your own." He said with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. "Have you done my job yet?"

Wanisha walked up to Stanton curiously. "Who's that?"

"Is this her?"

"Why do you need to know?" Stanton wanted to take her to the Atrox himself and have to glory.

"I have a gift for her." 

Stanton was afraid that Wanisha might find out he was talking about her. His message across her mind was to go order drinks.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks Stanton." Wanisha said as she walked over to the other side of the club.

"Now tell me why you have to have the new goddess."

"Not now, not here. Meet me tomorrow at that place in Silver Lake."

"Ok" He said trying to remember where is was. It had been the place Cassandra took him to that night. "I'll be there."

Wanisha came back with two cokes and handed one and Stanton sat it on the counter. The blonde, long, slicked back haired guy with all black on grabbed the coke can and opened it. He chug it and drank the whole thing before setting it down back in front of Stanton and smiling before he turned around to walked to the door. 

To Stanton Wanisha looked a little shaken to why He had done that, but got over it. He hated to leave her, but he wanted to get out and ride in his car with the wind in his face. 

"I'm going to ride. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'm waiting for friends...otherwise I would." She started searching in her purse. She pulled out a pen and took Stanton's hand in hers. She jotted down her number and name. Stanton never called any of the girls and they usually felt embarrassed the next morning by the way they had acted. This girl was special though and he said, "I'll call you."

He walked out of the club feeling good. He'd found the one everyone was looking for, but he hadn't gotten her to turn to the Atrox, yet. He walked down the street to where his car was at; another five blocks away. Nothing on his mind, but getting his joy after he got the new daughter of the moon.

**__**


	2. Finding Truth

****

Daughters of the Moon

Hidden Secrets 

Chapter 2

Finding Truth

The next day it was a cool cloudy day and the sun was see rarely hiding behind dark storm clouds like it was today. The day was an odd day the power felt amazingly strong Stanton noticed. He liked it though. He was recharged, but tired all the same time. He came downstairs to see who was there. Nothing much was going on. Most of the followers were out doing there own thing. Tymmie and Murry were just standing around looking for something to do. Stanton was the same way he had nothing to do. He'd slept a while longer then he had expected. He hadn't came in until 5am last night and spent most of his time driving around. 

Stanton was looking out the door. It had a chill to it. He walked out to his black low to the ground car. Once again he was in the driver seat with nowhere to go. He didn't think he could ever get tired of sitting in the front seat of his car. He rode around last night to try and figure out exactly what Lambert's son had wanted. Was he really here to destroy him like his father Lambert had been trying to do? Was her here to fulfill his duty to that of the Atrox? This still stumped him even after thinking it over for a long time of thinking. He had visited Serena knowing it was dangerous; he needed to see her. He missed his dear Serena and Wanisha had made him think of her. 

Stanton drove down Hollywood Boulevard. He was loving the fast past music that was playing. It was pumping through him like a second heartbeat. He remembered he had to meet the guy at the club down in Silver Lake. He wasn't worried about going just wondering what would happen afterwards. 

~---*---~

The night was nice and the clouds had cleared enough to see some stars. Stanton walked closer to the entrance and did as last time when he was with Cassandra. It was the same man as the last time he had been here. The man waved him in and signaled the guard not to search for weapons. Once in, the music was loud and very lively. Stanton was free from worrying about Serena for a while she was out with all the other daughters, so for as much as he knew she was fine. The air that the air conditioner blew played with his light hair and it felt great as he walked by.

Stanton looked around to the tables and on the dance floor. He couldn't see the guy yet. Stanton walked over to an empty table and sat down. From behind him someone tapped him on the shoulder. He felt a shock of power not very strong, but enough to send a chill up his back. Stanton turned around to see the guy standing behind him posed. He was dressed in black pants, with dress shoes shined enough to blind a person, and had a gray sweater on with a green and gray tie. Not that that was the odd thing. He wore a black robe over the pant and sweater. His hair was slicked back to show his dark blue puddle eyes, perfect complexioned skin tone, and straight stern face . Stanton was speechless about this guys outfit or his motionless expression. 

The guy didn't speak much. He sat down and look Stanton in the eye. In a voice deep, and fast spoken he said, " I'm here to work with the Atrox unlike my father. His crest was left behind after he moved onto another body. He came to me and asked me this." He paused to glance around the area and search the crowed for some reason. He continued again when he looked back at Stanton. "You must find a girl you like. Gift her the crest and it will feed off her purity and as it does it will grow color again. Once it has done that, She will be evil. Not your average evil, but evil with power of an inner circle follower."

Stanton was confused. "What crest?"

He winked at Stanton, "What crest? Are you not thinking clearly?" He chuckled," The Phoenix Crest. The one only followers that have proven themselves as the most worthy Atrox follower wear. As I have said my father was Lambert, one of the inner circle followers."

Stanton could feel his mind being mystically ran though. He quickly thought of something unimportant.

The guy noticed the quick change. "What, are you afraid of Stanton?"

"No!" Stanton replied trying to defend himself.

"I hope you're not. I will need your help in my quest."

"I will only help you if you are the Atrox's follower and not like your father."

"I am. Don't you trust me? Help if you wish and it will be appreciated. Sorry if I can't stay I have a wife of evil to find." With that the guy left.

Stanton sat at the table still wondering what the truth was. Was this the truth?

_If you wish you can read my other story. This has a lot of information for the other fan fic I wrote; that is reason I wrote this fan fic. It explains what some of the stuff is and how some things worked out the way they did. The story is The New Age Goddess by me. Have a nice day, night, or morning. _


End file.
